<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Is everything okay?" by Kate88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946484">"Is everything okay?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88'>Kate88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Is everything okay?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>Sitting quietly with Robin is usually one of his favourite things to do, but she’s stewing and it’s making him uncomfortable.  He’s unused to weighty silences between them now. </p><p>“My Decree Absolute is through."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>He rummages in his desk drawer and produces a half empty whisky bottle- <em>the bottle</em>- and two glasses.  He pours them both generous measures.  </p><p>“Congratulations”.</p><p>The spell of the tense silence broken; she beams at him.  It’s sudden, unexpected and feels like sliding into a warm bath after a long day.</p><p>“So” she says, downing her whisky in one.</p><p>“What now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>